A Night Out With the Countries
by dasmartgirl
Summary: Some of the countries went out to a Karaoke Bar. What happens when there's a contest for a free meal. Are they singing for the meal or just to see who's the better singer?
1. Requests

**Hello Hetalia Fans! I'm going to make all or most of the countries sing a song! Review on what you think the countries should sing or what should happen in the Restraunt/Bar**

**Here the forms-**

**Country:**

**Gender:**

**Song:**

**(optional) Who country sings too:**

**(optional)What should happen:  
**

**Yup it's pretty simple for now and you can have the countries sing in a group too. Also try to use some older songs and not just popular ones****. Once i get some requests i'll see what I can do cause it takes me a bit to write a chapter. But don't make it dirty (somehow). Well that's all I got for now, Bye~**


	2. Prologue

**Hello! i'm sorry i didn't update i am simply a procrastinator. I do not own hetalia. Just to let you know, nobody sings in this chapter (sadly), so this is going to be the prologue! Hope you Enjoy~**

* * *

Prologue

It was a warm summer day and all the countries were at their regular meeting. As usual, they were arguing and everything was crazy and out of order.

"You stupid french bastard! Get off me!" said Britain slamming his fists on the floor. "Not unless you took back what you said!" said France while sitting on Britain. "Haha! Iggy's getting his ass kicked!" America said laughing hysterically while eating a hamburger. "Please stop fighting guys! It's not nice!" Italy said. Romano stood there watching thee scene unfold "Those stupid idiots are fighting again and my stupid idiota brother is worrying again." Romano said "Hey Romano! Want a tomato!" Spain said handing a tomato to Romano. "Of course I want one you Spanish Bastard!" said Romano grabbing the tomato out of Spain's hand and eating it (you can imagine what else happens)

Germany was getting very irritated that he couldn't hold his anger in anymore. "Everybody. SHUT UP!" Germany shouted causing everybody to stop whatever they were doing and go back to their seats. "Now that you're finished. Any ideas on where we should go to after the meeting? And raise your hand!" Germany said. China raised his hand "China." Germany said. "I suggest we don't go to that disgusting restraunt America suggested last time." China said. "But the food was amazing and everybody loved it!" America said. "I was sick for 3 days!" China said. "All those who agree say **'I'**." Germany said. "**I**!" almost everybody said. "All those apposed say '**Ney**'." Germany said. "**Ney!**" America shouted. "The '**I**'s" have it. Anyone else?" Germany said looking around.

Italy raised his hand. "Italy." Germany said. "How about we go to the Karaoke Castle! It'll be fun!" Italy said smiling."That sounds nice. We should go for the vodka." Russia said, scary as usual."I agree with Russia for once." Britain said. "I heard the food there is good too." Japan said. "And they have PASTA~!"Italy said."Of course they do. Now all in favor say '**I**'." Germany said. "**I**!" everybody said. "And all opposed say '**Ney**'." Germany said. "..." Dead silence. "Wow, we all agreed for once! Okay, looks like we are going to the Karaoke Castle." Germany said. "Yay!" everybody shouted and they all ran out the door and into their cars. When they arrived, they got out of their cars and approached a very large building. "Hello! Are you the countries?" A waitress said coming outside to greet them. "Well, yes! How did you know?" Germany said surprised. " Italy Veninziano called and made reservations." The waitress said smiling. "And when was this." Germany said getting irritated. "Two days ago." She said. "Wow, I never knew Italy knew us so well." Japan said walking up next to Germany.

"By the way, where is Italy?" Britain said looking around. "He's already inside waiting for you. Follow me." she said walking into the Karaoke Castle. "You know, I'm not surprised Italy got here before us. Italy drives really fast." Japan said walking inside to follow the lady. "Haha! me niether." America said following. They all soon followed and got to Italy."Hey guys! What took you so long!" Italy said.

Italy was sitting down in a chair with several chairs around him for the other countries. Germany walked up to Italy, put his hand on his head and pushed down really hard. "So, when were you going to tell us you made reservations." Germany said clearly angry at Italy. "Well, I'll let you guys get comfortable. Hope you enjoy" the waitress said, then left. "Ow! That hurts! I was going to tell you later!" Italy said getting out of Germany's grip. "Look! They're starting!" Britain said and every country looked.

The stage was made of wood and had red velvet curtains. The curtains slowly opened to reveal a man in a tuxedo and holding a microphone. "Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! And welcome to our 10th annual opening of the Karaoke Castle! Today we are going to hold a singing contest in honor of the 10th annual opening, and the winner this year gets a free meal. May the best singer win!" The man said and walked off the stage."That sounds fun! We should do it!" France said. "Yea, we should. It'll be easy since I'm the best singer here" Britain said. "We all know that I'll win!" America said. "Sounds good, I love a good competition" Germany said. "Cool! I could get alot of pasta if I win!" Italy said. "Well, let's all sing and see who wins!" Japan said, and with that they all started to choose what they should sing.

End of Prologue

* * *

**Thank you for waiting patiently for this! i've been busy with my youth group, but i'm still a procrastinator. To my dear friends... I FINALLY UPDATED *VICTORY FACE* YESH! I'll probably update on the week of my birthday*cough*April 5*cough* Also known as...SPRING BREAK! YAY! but who knows. Well...See Ya~!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hello! I want to give credit to Derp A Thon for giving me an idea for this chapter! I do not own hetalia or the song. So, here is the first chapter where they sing! Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 1

Everybody was busy looking for a song when the man in the tuxedo came back out "Okay, we have our first singer! Please Welcome Berwald Oxenstierna(Sweden), singing Winner Takes it All by ABBA!" the man said. "What!? Sweden is already going!" Britain said. Sweden walked on the stage "This is for my wife Finland." Sweden said in his usual deep voice.

Finland's face turned a deep shade of red out of embarrassment "Why does keep calling me his wife. It's embarrassing." Finland said still red. Denmark scooted his chair next to Finland causing the chair to make noises and whispered in Finland's ear "Cause he loves you." Finland falls out of his chair and the song starts

*Sweden sings in a low-pitch voice*

**The Winner Takes it All by ABBA**

I don't wanna talk  
About things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play

The winner takes it all  
The loser's standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny

I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules

The gods may throw the dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain?

But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say?  
Rules must be obeyed

The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all

I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all..**.**

People applauded when Sweden finished, but the Nordics just stared, surprised that he actually sang. Sweden got off the stage and walked towards Denmark "Where's Finland?" Sweden said. "Why don't you look down." Denmark said trying not to laugh. Sure enough, he looked down and Finland was there, trying to hide. Sweden grabbed Finland's arm and put him in his chair making Finland scared out of his wits. Sweden sat down in his chair and said "Did you like it.". "Uh yea, I guess so." Finland mumbled. "Good" Sweden said. Finland leaned over to Sweden and whispered something in his ear and Sweden just smiled when he finished.

Everyone soon went back to looking for songs and the night continued...

* * *

**Hello~! Yay! I kept my promise and updated!I hoped you liked this chapter and I wonder what Finland said...Just Kidding! I already know, Review on what you think Finland said. Btw I'm going to write a Fulffy SuFin story for my friend MikuLover since she can only find smut, so keep an eye out for it! **

**Don't forget to review on what the countries should sing or on what you thought about this chapter! The Form is in the first chapter and thank you to the people who already did or will review. I won't update this week or next week since my birthday is on Friday(5th of april) and i need to write the next chapters for this and my other stories. ****Well... See Ya~!**


	4. Chapter 2

**I'm Back! Now let's just get to the chapter already :D Everything goes to their original owner**

* * *

England was scolding America that he shouldn't be singing long songs or else people would throw food at him to get off stage. But America is America and he was going to do it one way or another.

"Hahaha just you watch, Iggy. I'll do it!" America said. Just as he had said that the man inblack came out on stage to annouce the next singer.

"Up next is Natalia Arlovskaya(Belarus), singing One Way or Another by Blondie!" he said handing the microphone to her and walking off stage.

"This song is dedicated to my big brother Ivan(Russia)...he is mine" she said as the intro music began to start

*sings in creepy voice*

**"One Way Or Another"**

One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha  
I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around

One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha

And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
See who's hanging out

One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another  
I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya, I'll trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip

I'll walk down the mall  
Stand over by the wall  
Where I can see it all  
Find out who ya call  
Lead you to the supermarket checkout  
Some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd

One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)

*music fades away to the end of the song*

"Marry me Big brother" Belarus said as the song finished and jumps off the stage to Russia.

Russia gets up from his chair and starts to run away from just sit there watching the scene unfold.

"No No No No No!" Russia shouted running to the Men's bathroom with Belarus close behind. She stops in front of the bathroom door and says "You can't hide in there forever big brother!"

"I feel bad for Russia even though i hate him" England says to the Allies and they all agree with each other for the first time...

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! It took me a long time to decide which song i should pick, but i decided and that was the outcome! I will try to update next week because i am going to Columbus for 4 days this week on Thur. and i still need to pack. Until next time on Night Out With the Countries!**

**See Ya!**


End file.
